taichichasersfandomcom-20200214-history
Finn
Finn is the cool member of the group, and he mostly uses his favorite ice type Tai Chi card. The group often wonders more about his personality than his tai chi skills. Descriptions Finn has pale skin colour and dark blue eyes. His hair is long and reaches down to his back. He wears a blue and brown vest with a few wavy lines over a light blue full seleves shirt and dark blue to black jeans. His activator is placed on his belt along with his cards. English / 4Kids Though none of the Chasers question Finn's outstanding Tai Chi abilities, they sometimes wonder about his personality. His frosty attitude matches his favorite Ice Tai Chi attack perfectly. Is Finn just cool...or is there something more chilling about him?! Personality Finn is calm, cool, collected, and just as much as athletic and acrobatic as the other members of the team. He represents as the calm member of the team. He always knows the right thing to do, making him Sena's most trusted teammate. He also doesn't like to take charge, he seems to insist from the look of his face that the leader sends the orders, making him not much of a help when Rai and Sena fight: in Episode 5, when they were in a big fight, Finn went to Sena to ask for her to apologize (Donha asked him to), and when Sena refused, Finn simply said,"You're the leader" and walked out of the room. In one of the most recent episodes where Rai was challenging Finn to everything, Finn beat him without effort or emotion. The result of this was that Rai got angry and told Finn that he was cold blooded, but then later on in the episode when Tori gets lost, Finn stood his ground and got hurt for Tori, proving that he actually does care even though it doesn't seem like it. Finn is also very good at games; in the first game of pool he every played, he won in one shot. He also can be insulting, he called Ave a clown and a sorry warrior to distract him. As a Tigeroid Though not much rattles Finn, he can become more intense in battle, proving to be a fierce opponent. A few of his comments also seem to express a dedication to their primary mission even stronger than his teammates. In the team, every Tigeroid member has a different view of him. To Rai, Finn looks like someone who's too calm and constantly needs to be defeated (in games) although he knows they're on the same side. To Tori and Donha, Finn is just a normal friend and teammate, and they respect and count on him like one. To Sena, Finn is a person she can look to for an explanation, some wise words, or advice, due to his right decisions and reasons for many dilemmas. Tai Chi Cards Already Had *Bing / Ice *Jun / Lightning *Jul / Break *Yuk / Pull In Fusions Combos *Cue and Jun (using his pool technique) with Rai *Pei and Jun with Asti Found *Cue / Ball (temporarily) Given *So / Sweep Temporary *Cue / Ball Voice Actors Korean: O Kirugyon English: Tom Wayland Trivia *Finn may be trying to hide something from the team. *Finn's hair is black in the TV show, but images show that his hair is blue. *Finn resembles Shun Kazami from Bakugan: both have black long hair (until Shun cut his), the similar face expression, and both play the same roles in the group as the calm and collected one. While Finn is great in acrobatics, Shun is a ninja. *Finn seems to look like Sena; both have long flowing hair, a similar bang arrangement, and both wear long sleeves. Both are also knowledgeable and seem to choose decisions wisely (although Finn is much more capable). *In Episode 9, when the team is searching for a card in a festival, Finn asks Tori if he's had any luck. Tori tells him just bad luck, and asks him if he found anything. Finn says that he does "sense something", indicating he may have a skill unlike the other members that allows him to. It turns out what he was sensing was the Dragonoid Robots and Jahara disguised in huge bear costumes for the festival. Category: Characters Category:Tigeroids